Sorry for the Pain
by MoMo599
Summary: Based during the time when Darien was getting dreams. Has vampires and other things like that I suck at summaries good read.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the Pain

I don't own Sailor Moon or its characters

_I'm not sober all the time_

_You bring me down at least you try_

_Until we see this eye to eye_

_I don't want you…_

"Serena please open the door!" Darien yelled again hoping shed finally listen to him and respond. He had been yelling through her door for the last ten minutes of course he deserved this and he knew that deep in his mind…

FLASHBACK

He had been in the arcade thinking about Serena yet again. He couldn't seem to get her off of his mind but he knew what he was doing was for the best. It was for her safety wasn't it? That's what the dreams said. He was pulled back from his thoughts when the arcade doors dinged open. He turned slightly towards the door to see if it was Serena. At least he could still look at her right? It wasn't but the person that did walk in was blonde. About Serena's height. Everything about her reminded him of Serena. The hair was not in the right style though. And her eyes were brown and not the precious clear sky blue. A thought slipped into his mind.

'I wonder if she kisses like Serena…' Darien got up from the stool that he was sitting on. He walked towards the girl who looked at him curiously as he approached her. When he stood in front of her and looked into those cold brown eyes, he imagined his love. He bent down and pressed his lips against this girl's. She responded instantly, but the whole time the only thing he could think was 'this is wrong…' that's when he heard the tell-tale ding of another patron entering the arcade. He almost didn't look, but he heard a stifled cry…

Flashback ends

_It took so long to see_

_You walked away from me!_

_When I need you_

SERENA'S POV

"Go Away! I don't want to see or talk to you ever again!" Serena knew that was a lie but she couldn't believe that he had already moved onto someone else. And the girl was so similar to herself maybe a year or two older. 'So it's all about maturity for him…'

FLASHBACK

"Thanks guys for getting me out of the apartment I need to stop thinking about it so much. I know he'll come back to me with time he probably just needs some kind of break. You know?"

"Yeah. He'll come to his senses sooner or later." assured Ami.

"Hopefully sooner rather than later. I don't know how much more of Serena's whining I can stand." said Rei.

They rounded the corner that lead to the arcade. Serena happily skipping and laughing ahead of the rest of the group. She reached the arcade before any of them. When entered she saw something that caused her heart to shatter and disappear. She almost screamed but she was able to quiet to a small squeak. She saw Darien kissing her almost duplicate. She couldn't believe it. She ran out of the arcade as fast as her legs could carry her. As she sprinted toward her apartment building she heard Darien shouting after her.

Flashback ends

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door_

_I'm not the man I was before_

_Where the hell are you when I need you? _

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door _

_I won't hurt you anymore…_

Darien's POV

"Serena I'm begging you. I can explain everything just give me a chance to."

"I understand completely Darien. You don't need to explain yourself. You've moved on. Now I have to I can take a hint." Serena finally replied through the door.

"NO! Please Just talk to me. You are my life…" Darien said exasperated. Serena tentatively opened the door.

"You have 10 minutes." She said tersely…

A/N: Ok so yah hop you liked it there's more to come and yes there is a reason for it being posted in the supernatural section of this the rating is subject to change and the girls are about 18- 19 instead of there usual age Darien is around 21 22 roughly. The song is Three Days Grace – Wake Up awesome songs so yah…

R&R Thanks Meggy


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the Pain

I do not own the Sailor Moon or its characters

Last Time

"NO! Please Just talk to me. You are my life…" Darien said exasperated. Serena tentatively opened the door.

"You have 10 minutes." She said tersely…

On With the Story…

General P.O.V.

Serena stepped aside so that Darien could enter her apartment. He looked around the brightly decorated apartment that he had been in so many times before but never had it seemed so cold and distant to him.

"Well get on with it I don't have all night." Serena said coldly. "I don't really see why you are here though. I mean you did break up with me."

"Sere, I can explain all of this. You're gonna think I'm nuts though. You see there were these dreams," He tried to keep from stammering as he said this "and well in these dreams you'd get hurt and this voice says that if I were to stay with you, you would well, die." He looked into her blue eyes that usually held love but now all they held for him was anger and confusion.

"Wait you mean to say that you broke up with me because of some silly nightmares!" She yelled. "Darien I hope that you don't expect me to swallow this do you? I don't know if your lonely or something (though it didn't seem like it while you were kissing that girl) but I'm not coming back to you this time. You've pushed me away too many times before for me to come back." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for this turning point in her life. "I want you to leave and never come back. If you see me on the streets don't say 'Hi' because I will not respond. Goodbye Darien for the last time." At this Serena moved toward her door and opened it for him to leave. He looked at her with hopelessness and fear in his eyes.

"Serena please I'm begging you to reconsider." Darien said before the door slammed in his face. "DAMN!" With that he walked down the hall resolving to talk to her tomorrow. Maybe by then she would have calmed down he reasoned. With that he got off the elevator and walked into the street.

Back at Serena's Apartment more so in her balcony

"Good. That imbecile has finally left her alone." The man on her balcony looked at the tiny trembling figure in the apartment trying to stifle her sobs. "I have waited so long to hold you my dear and now you will be mine for all eternity." He silently slid open the glass door that lead into her living room. He creeped up behind her and sunk his long fangs into her neck. She screamed loudly before she passed out. With that he released her from his hold and let some of her blood spill onto the clean white floor. "It clashes so beautifully." He said with an evil smile. With that he cut his own wrist and forced it into her mouth. She tasted a coppery taste in her mouth but she couldn't resist it so she drank heavily instead. She then passed out again. Her captor then lifted her off of the couch she had been sitting on, carried her over to the open balcony, and leaped out into the warm summer's night.

Down on the street

Darien had been halfway down the street when he had heard a bloodcurdling scream and then had it cutoff abruptly, much too abruptly. His thoughts automatically jumped to Serena. He raced down the street to her building. When he reached her floor he found her front door unlocked. When he entered the sight that he saw made him sick to his stomach. There was blood all over the floor. And there was no Serena he searched the apartment to find that she wasn't there. He immediately called the police. He had to find her. Before it was too late…

Ok so yah that's the end of that chapter yes I realize its short but I was in kind of a rush to get it done the chapters will eventually get longer as time increases in my very busy schedule till I can write again see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the Pain

I do not own Sailor moon or its characters.

Last Time

He immediately called the police. He had to find her. Before it was too late…

On with the story…

It had been two weeks. Two agonizing long weeks without her. Her friends were in a desperate state of shock; they had been constantly scanning new updates and searching the web for any kind of clue that would lead to her captor. Or murderer. But Darien and the girls would not believe that she was truly dead until they saw her body. The problem was this 'thief' must have honed his skills so that he wouldn't leave any evidence of him being there if it was a him at all. All that was left behind of Serena was a sickening puddle of blood too much for a person to lose and live afterwards. Everyone was beginning to give up hope on ever finding Serena, even Darien. One evening after the police had given up on the search for her body, Darien, was walking through the park reminiscing of all the memories he had of him and Serena sharing here. She had been the light in his life and he had snuffed her out. Her friends blamed him for all of this and he knew that he was as much to blame as the person who had actually committed this crime.

Flashback

"This is your entire fault she wouldn't have been alone if you hadn't broken up with her!" Rei shouted at Darien. He stared blankly at her until he replied.

"I had to I had no choice it was for her safety."

"O come on Darien. You expect us to believe that you 'dreamed' that she would die if you were with her. If you had dreamt that Darien you must really want to hurt her." said Mina.

"No! How dare you say something like that. I love Serena with everything in my being…" He was cut off by Lita.

"Don't you dare say you love her. If you loved her you would've told her about your 'dreams' and let her decide what could be done. You broke her heart. For all we know you actually planned all of this, to get rid of her."

"I will not stand by and listen to this when we all know deep down that I could never hurt Serena. Better things could be done with this time we are wasting on fighting over this. Things like trying to find her. So if you don't mind I'm going to go scan the park." With that he left the temple and all the girls staring after him in shock.

End Flashback

"I know that they're mad at me. Hell I'm mad at myself. But they must know that I would never purposely hurt her. Never…" Darien continued to walk through the park, not noticing the pair of eyes that was following him hungrily.

"Can I feed on him? Please?" The woman begged like a little child. "He looks so tasty. And it looks as if he would put up a good fight. It would be fun. And he's heartbroken makes them taste better." She said trying to convince the man with her.

"No. It would be a mistake. Come we must go. You have to feed." The woman made one last longing glance at the black-haired man before following her maker. With a rustle of leaves they were gone.

"Who's there?" said Darien hearing the rustle. "Hmm. Must have been the wind or something."

Back at the temple

"He's so stuck-up. Does he think that we can't help or something?" Rei asked anyone who was listening.

"Well you were kind of hard on him. This is probably worst for him than it is for us." stated the ever quiet Amy.

"How can you say that!" screamed Rei. "He left her, abandoned her. She is gone now. And I'm sorry to say that I don't think we will find her any time soon. Maybe in the next life when she is reincarnated but not in this one."

"He loves her." At this everyone in the room turned to look at Amy. "He did what he thought was best to protect her. We may not think its right and maybe it did cause all of this and for that I can not forgive him. But that's not what matter right now. What matters is that we find Serena, and bring her home safely. Because our lives will be forced to take a different path if we don't find our princess." The rest of the scouts nodded their heads in agreement with Amy.

"Amy try to do one last scan of the city with your computer. Maybe you can find traces of her somewhere around." said Mina taking her leadership role.

"You think she's still alive?" asked Rei.

"Can't you feel her? It is so faint and untraceable by us but maybe Amy's computer can find her."

Back to the Park

"This is my fault. Serena maybe I can make you understand why I did this in a different life. May your soul be forever with mine!" With that Darien took out the shot gun that he had bought to protect himself. "Kind of ironic isn't it?" He shot himself in the stomach and keeled over unconscious. Little did he know that he was being watched this time by a different pair not looking for a meal but a companion. The being gracefully jumped down from their perch and offered their wrist to him. He drank heavily from the wrist and as the wash of new life swept over his body the memories of his previous slowly slipped into the back of his mind where they were never supposed to be reawakened. In fear of the fact that out of longing for his friends and loved ones he would try to take his own life again or leave his maker.

"You will never leave my side. You will join this never ending war between the vampire covens. You will end all." The being whispered into his ear. Darien's eyes snapped open and looked around.

"Blood." Was the first word spoken from his now dead lips…

A/N: So how was it? Good bad? Anyways review please the more reviews I get the more I want to write so yah. Also Thanks to those who have already reviewed it means a lot to me thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the Pain

I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters.

Last Time

"Blood." Was the first word spoken from his now dead lips…

On with the story…

_10 years later 2015_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Serena! Happy Birthday to you!" rang out across the usually solemn cemetery. Rei, Lita, Ami, and Mina every year since Serena's death came to her grave on her birthday. They had grown apart since she had left them, but this was the only thing that kept them together.

"We are getting weird looks girls." said Mina to the others. "Most people think what we do is inappropriate you know."

"Who cares what they think. This is what we do for Serena. To think today she would've turned 29. Do you ever wonder what she would've looked like if… you know she hadn't died?" asked Lita.

"No I try not to think of her. Not out of disrespect or anything it just hurts to know that we can never put her soul properly to rest since we never found her body." Ami said.

"And poor Darien he went missing so soon after she went missing. It probably affected him more than it did us. Do you ever wonder what happened to him?" questioned Mina.

"Can we leave the flowers and continue our conversation elsewhere please? This cemetery gives me the creeps. Such bad auras…" Rei announced.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's go to the arcade it's been forever since I've seen Andrew. We can have a chocolate milkshake in her honor." said Mina. With that said the girls started walking out of the cemetery talking about the old times with Serena and what is new with their lives. Once they stepped past the gates a body dropped from an old weeping willow tree.

"I thought they'd never leave." said the woman to no one in particular. She walked over to the grave that they had been standing at. Looking at what it said it gave her a chill.

'_Serena Tsukino_

_1986 - 2005_

_Trusted Friend and Beloved Daughter_

_Will be sorely missed forever...'_

"Why do they visit these graves full of dead beings? It's not as if their soul is still there."

"It has to do with a feeling of obligation that they have." The woman jumped at the voice. "What have I told you about coming here without me Selene?"

"That it's dangerous because of the hunters… but it's not as if they know we can come out during the day." said the woman named Selene. She had deep blue eyes and waist-long blonde hair. She at 5'7 with curves that many woman would kill for.

"That's not the only reason. The Hunds are quite aware that we can walk in the sunlight. They may be of a different coven, but they are still our kind. They will not hesitate to kill the queen of our coven." said the man.

"Jack I may be a mere fledgling but I am queen and I didn't earn that title just looking pretty and you know that. I am more than capable to take care of myself against a mere Hund fighter." She looked at her maker. The only being on this earth that she could remember being there forever at least since she was made. Everything before that is a blur. He had tried many times to make her his mate but for a reason that she couldn't explain, she didn't accept him as her mate. He was beautiful she could admit that easily. With he spiked blonde hair and brown eyes he was to die for. 'Haha die.' She thought ironically. She had pretty much died for him.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to come here every year at this time. It's dangerous." He said looking around nervously. He hated her coming here. He was afraid that she'd gain her memory back and leave him for what he did to her.

"It's this grave its seems… wrong almost. It makes me wonder how she died. I dunno maybe I've just gone insane. Can you take me home I don't feel comfortable here right now." She walked to him and whispered in his ear. "We're being watched." With that said they quickly exited the cemetery. They made their way to the outskirts of the city. The whole time they were being followed. Finally sick of this, Selene shouted out "I know your there. Reveal yourself and state your purpose." At this a vampire floated down to stand in front of her.

"You will bow to the queen." Jack said to the vampire.

"She is not _my_ queen." The vampire stated rather bluntly. "I wish to have a private meeting with you, _Queen_." The last word was laced with malice and hatred.

"Fine. Jack wait for me at the house." Jack began to protest but figured it more wise to just obey and left quickly. "We are alone. What do you want?"

"The leader of the Hund coven wishes to have a meeting with the queen of the Katze coven. A sort of… peace treaty between the covens. He is tired of the fighting. He is expecting you as we speak."

"The leader of the Hunds wishes to have a private meeting with me. I have heard of him. He is said to be vicious, ruthless. I will come."

"Good if you could come closer please." Selene stepped closer to the vampire. With speed not known to her the vampire ran at her and hit her over the head. "You are done for almighty _Queen._" The vampire picked her up and transported her to the Hund house. Where she would meet her fate.

A/N. Not one of my best chapters I know but what r u gonna do rite? So review and tell me what you think I love to here please and thank you.


End file.
